No regret
by Fox Anbu Assassin
Summary: What will happen if Sakura feels in love with Naruto. How will Naruto react when he get the girl of his dreams that he always wanted.
1. Chapter 1:Unexcpted kiss and mission

No regrets chapter one: Unexcepted Kiss and mission

This story will before Jiraiya's and Asuma's death but after they found Sasuke at Orochimaru's old hide out. Naruto will know different releases and weapons threw out the story same for Sakura. Naruto will know his parents's jutsus. Sakura will have three elements releases, one sub release, yin, yang, and yin-yang release. Naruto will be a Chunin in the begining then work his way up.

Naruto and Saukra been training with each other at team 7's trainground for four hours. It is eighty- eight degrees outside so Naruto had remove his jacket and shirt, showing his muscles and six pack.

"Are you ready to continue Sakura-chan?" Naruto ask before taking sip of water from his water bottle.

"Yes" Sakura said with a blush after she took a sip of water from her water bottle.

Naruto and Sakura put their water bottles away. Sakura run up to Naruto and send a punch to his face but he dodge it and send a punch to her stomach but he made sure not to hit too send a punch to Naruto's shoulder follow by an elbow to his face. Naruto send a kick to Sakura's face which she dodge. Naruto jump back as Sakura send a kick to his stomach making her miss the attack.

"You are getting faster Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thanks, with the training with you I should double my speed in couple pf months." Sakura said as she try not to look at his six pack.

Sakura start to share at Naruto's lips. Sakura ran up to a tree as Naruto run up from behind her and did a backflip off the tree land behind Naruto. Naruto turn around and caught Sakura's hand.

"You are doing a good job." Naruto said before he send her a kick, forcing her to jump back couple of inches.

Naruto threw a thunder god kunai at Sakura's head. She move her head just in time. Naruto disappear then reappear behind Sakura.

Sakura was shock to see the 4th hokages move use by Naruto Naruto can send a kick to Sakura's back but Sakura quickly turn around and dodge the kick. Sakura send a kick to Naruto which he caught her leg. He use his right leg and trip her left was about to fall on her ass if she didn't grab Naruto's arm and pull him down with lips had connected by accident. Naruto hurry and remove his lips from Sakura's. Naruto start to pick himself off of her.

"I am sor." Before Naruto can finish Sakura wrap her arms around Naruto's neck and pull him back down and put her lips to his as she closes her eyes.

Naruto was shock at first then he closes his eyes and start to kiss her back. Sakura let out a moan. Naruto rub his tongue against her lips begging for an entrance which she except before their tongues battle each other.

"Ahem"

Naruto and Sakura open their eyes and Naruto got off Sakura quickly.

"Hay Kakashi, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Yugao " Naruto and Sakura said.

"We got a mission go get your things, we are going to be gone for four weeks. Meet us at the gates in ten minutes." Kakashi said.

Naruto and sakura hurry and went home to get their things. Ino went with Sakura to help her pack same with Kiba and Naruto.

With Ino and Sakura

"You and Naruto were kissing!" Ino said.

"I know, I can't believe it either. One second we were training Naruto trip me as I was about to fall I grab him, making Naruto fall on top of me and our lips connected, Naruto went to get off me and said sorry but I pull him into a kiss." Sakura said with a smile and a blush cross her face.

"Do you regret it?" Ino ask.

"Nope, I am happy that we kiss." Sakura said with a smile.

"So how was the kiss?" Ino ask.

"It was amazing, I can wait to kiss him again." Sakura said with a blush.

"So you like him." Ino said with a smile.

"Yes,After this mission I am going to ask him for a date." Sakura said.

With Kiba and Naruto

"So Naruto, you finally kiss Sakura." Kiba said.

"Yea and it was asome but to bad it won't happen again." Naruto said.

"Maybe it will." Kiba said. with a smile.

"No, it was heat of the moment, She don't have any feelings for me. Besides she loves Sasuke and I will bring him back no matter what will happen to me" Naruto said with a hint of sadness.

Couple minutes later

Naruto and Kiba have arrive. Naruto change into his new clothes. Naruto is wearing all black Anbu clothes, over the anbu clothes is all black hoody coat with an an Uzamaki symbol in the middle of a white phoenix on both upper arms, on the back of the coat is an orange demonic phantom riding orange nine tailed fox above that there is orange words that said Orenji-iro Furasshu Akuma Fantomu (The Orange Flash of the Demonic Phantom), On his back he has twin black blades with orange words craver into one blade that said Orenji-iro Furasshu ( The orange flash) on the other blade it said Akuma Fantomu (Demonic Phantom). The handles took a shape of a black nine tailed fox with orange teeth, claws, and eyes.. On his right side of his hip is a black mask with orange outlines around the eyes, orange teeth, three orange stripes on each cheeck, and orange nine on the forehead. He has black fingerless gloves and black shoes. Naruto got a seal on his clothes, mask and weapons to change their colors. The black can change to brown, blue, and the clothes is white or blue, the white phoenix turns into a black with a little white into it. Sakura and Ino have arrive couple minutes after Naruto and Kiba. Sakura is wearing the clothes from Shinobi Alliance uniform but she has twin swords on her back. The handle of the swords is a pink rose handle.

"Wow Naruto you look nice, I like your new uniform." Sakura said.

"Thank you, You look nice and I like your new uniform as well." Naruto said.

"No promble and thanks you." Sakura said.

"No promble." Naruto said as he put on his mask, then put his hood over his head to cover his hair.

"Our mission is to go to the land of poison and take out any threats durning their couple of weeks event." Kakashi said before they left for their mission.


	2. Arthur Note

Arthur note I will be updating my stories by the end of this month sorry for not updating.

Reason why I haven't update.

1\. no internet

2\. My laptop delet all my stories updates I had save when I got my Internet back on

3\. I been pulling doubles at work

Please forgive me I now got internert and I am working on my updates


End file.
